Field
The present disclosure relates to a recording medium having a label production process program stored thereon, and a label producing apparatus, to produce a label that is used being wound on an outer circumference of an adherend.
Description of the Related Art
A label to be wound on and affixed to an outer circumference of an adherend is known. This label (an affixed tag) includes a winding part (attaching part) to be wound on an adherend (a commercial product) and an information print part (display part) to have print object representing desired information (for example, a list price and the name of the product) printed thereon to display this information thereon.
When the above label is used, the winding part connected to the information print part is wound on the adherend having a circular-pipe shape or a cable shape. When this label is used, how far the information print part is spaced from the adherend can variously be considered in accordance with the use and the taste of a user. To realize the desired spacing distance, it is therefore convenient to have any guide function as to how the positions of the adherend and the winding part are aligned with each other during the winding. In the above prior art, nothing is especially taken into consideration as to the above point.